A Shifter's Curse
by Drifter of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: A boy living a normal life til his sixth birthday, Max is cursed to live a Shapeshifter's life. Not knowing where he's from, or even anything besides his name, watch how he struggles to survive in this adventure, where he meets new friends and enemies. R
1. A Cursed Birthday

**Ch. 1**

**A Cursed Birthday**

The sun was shining as a boy, and a man and woman were walking along the beach. The boy was about six years old, with somewhat shaggy brown hair and green eyes. "Come on mommy, daddy, try and catch me!" he called as he ran ahead.

"I'll get you Max!" the man with black shaggy hair and green eyes said as he ran after the boy. He ran up, caught Max, and held him in his arms in the air. "Gotcha!" the man said, laughing with his son.

"Now, now boys, settle down," the woman with long brown hair similar to Max's, and blue eyes, joked as she walked up. She bent down to Max as he was set down on the ground. "Now Max, we have a present for you," she said as she handed Max a small gift box. "Happy birthday Max."

Max opened it, revealing a yellow and blue sea-shell-star charm. "Wow! My very own sea star charm! Thanks mom and ad! This is the best present ever!" he grinned as he put the note that was in the box in his pocket.

"Now keep this charm from getting broken, okay Ma-"the man started before staring out to sea at a ship.

"Wow, the trader ships are here early this year, aren't they dad?" Max asked eagerly.

The man continued to stare. "Honey, get Max back to the house now!" he said to her before getting shot in the shoulder.

"Dad!" Max called before a row-boat came onto shore, the pirates in it knocking Max out, before carrying him by the scruff of his neck back to their ship.

A few hours later

Max was in the middle of a black circle with an insignia in it, in a cave. A pirate with a black robe and red eyes appeared outside the circle, holding a silver pendant.

"Today, we take revenge against this boy's father, by cursing his son for eternity!" he yelled to the other pirates in front of him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Max cried tears falling from his face as the black-robed man tossed the pendant into the circle, causing the blackness to swirl around Max.

"No, but your father did," the man said, turning to address the other pirates. "This curse will turn to the boy into a monster! One that can change into any human or beast! Along with the power to give himself advancements! But at a cost, the more he uses these powers, the more the curse will torture him, eventually killing him! Making our revenge complete!"

"No!" Max yelled as the blackness shot to his body, burning his shirt and leaving a curse mark on his chest. Then it shot up to his face and started turning his green eyes silver. He cried out in pain until he passed out.

A couple hours later, Max woke up alone in the cave. He tried to remember what happened. He remembered, but couldn't remember his parents' faces, along with anything that happened before that day. He reached into his pocket to find his charm and the note. The note read:

'_Dear Max, we love you with all our hearts. May this charm bring you good luck in the future. Love Mommy and Daddy.'_

Max's eyes welled with tears as he burst out crying, realizing he was alone in the world at the moment…..

**Hey guys, how'd you like it? This is basically an prologue somewhat to the following chapters. If you did like it though, please submit a review about it. and if you didn't like it, well tough noodles. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

**-Drifterdhp**


	2. A Stranger's Offer

**Ch. 2**

**A Stranger's Offer**

(Four days later)

A ship was approaching an island in the distance. A man with reddish hair and hazel eyes was standing at the front of the ship. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants, with a silver belt buckle that portrayed a book and a dagger.

A figure with a black cloak approached the man. "We're approaching the cursed isle," he said.

The man nodded. "Thank you Captain," he said.

The captain nodded. "So what exactly are you trying to find there?" he asked.

"There have been rumors within the sea about a curse at that island," the man replied. "If the rumors are true, then I want to look into it," he continued as the ship drew closer.

"Well, as long as we get our payment, I'm not too concerned," the captain said.

One of the crew members ran up to them. "Sir, anchor ready to drop and lifeboat ready to deploy," he said.

"Good," the captain said. "Drop the anchor!" he yelled as they started to lower the anchor. "Well, grab your bag and get ready," he told the man.  
--

Max grimaced as he finished the horrible bread the evil pirates had accidentally left behind. "Ugh…" he groaned before hearing a large splash of water. His eyes widened with fear. "I thought they'd left!" he said, thinking the pirates from before had returned.

"I've got to run," he said, groaning as he stood before starting to hear voices.  
--

The captain and the man arrived on the island shortly after dropping the anchor of the ship.

"So where should we start searching at?" The captain asked.

The man reached into his bag and pulled out a black compass with the needle pointed in Max's direction. "This way," he said, walking in that direction.

"So, do you have any details on this curse?" asked the captain.

Before the man could respond, they heard a groan. "This way!" the man said as they ran around a corner to see Max struggling to start running. "Wait!" he called as they ran after him.

Max turned around as fear flashed through his eyes. "Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough to me as is?" he yelled as he started running again.

"What's wrong with that kid?" the captain asked as they still ran after him.

"He probably thinks we're someone else," the man said as the boy turned a corner and came to a dead end.

"No!" Max said as he turned around to have the men blocking the exit. "W-what do you want from me?" he asked as he took a step backwards and ended up falling over a rock.

The man looked at the black compass as it pointed at Max. "I want to help you," he said.

Max shivered as he backed up against the rock wall. "I don't want help from the bad people that put the curse thingy on me…"he said.

The man kneeled down to Max's level a few feet away. "Trust me; I'm not with whoever you're talking about. But, whit if your name?" he asked.

"M-Max," he said. "What's yours mister?" he asked.

The man smiled. "Call me Shun," he said.

"O-okay then, Mr. Shun," Max said. "Why'd you come here?" he asked.

"Rumors about you," Shun answered.

"About me?"

"Yes, and about that curse you got…I've got a question for you."

"And hopefully I have an answer for you," Max chuckled.

Shun smirked. "Okay then, would you like to come with me away from this place?" he asked.

Max nodded. "Of course!" he said as he started standing up.

Shun stood up as well. "Follow us then," he said as the captain started heading back towards the lifeboat.

Max nodded before starting to sway. "I don't feel so good," he said as he fainted.

Shun sighed and hoisted the unconscious six-year old onto his back. He followed the Captain back to the lifeboat.

"So, you think that boy has the curse you were looking for?" the captain asked.

Shun nodded. "For one, silver eyes are not a common trait," he said as they reached the boat.

"Whatever works for ya'," the captain said as they were hoisted back on the ship.

**Ok, a little better of a Chapter in my opinion. I introduced another OC into it and all. It'll start getting longer though, don't worry about that. Well, like last time, please Review if you liked it! Thanks!**

**-Drifterdhp**


End file.
